For the Love of a God
by raincoloredpetals
Summary: God of the Underworld Yuki becomes deeply enamored with the budding goddess Tohru. Desperate to break free of the cold, empty prison in his heart, he reaches out and steals her away from the warm sun and fruitful earth. If her overprotective mother wasn't tearing the earth asunder for her daughter, she would easily become the Queen of the Underworld.


**Hi there! I first came to fanfiction during my days obsessing over Fruits Basket and didn't think to ever post my own stories here because I never felt they were enough. Besides, my ship was fucking torpedoed anyway. But fanfiction exists for a reason, right? And with the new series, it motivated me to finally write for Fruits Basket. I had always thought about this sort of AU before and I never felt right about posting it until now. It is Hades/Persephone inspired, but not fully loyal to mythology!**

* * *

There were three realms that existed in the universe. The first was Heaven, headed by the Sohma clan. It reigned over the skies and permitted the purest of souls into the decadence of paradise after death. Heaven was bountiful with wonders and treasures for the souls to enjoy with reuniting with loved ones who passed before them.

The second realm was earth. Earth was watched over by both the Sohma clan and the other gods and goddesses not affiliated with the powerful, influential clan. Humans spent their days living precariously and normally with the gods and goddesses granting fertility and luck to the land. While mundane compared to the eternal bliss of Heaven, the gods and goddesses held true to their duties to help the humans live a peaceful and plentiful life.

The third realm was the Underworld, also headed by the Sohma clan. The realm was enrobed in darkness and the sounds of moans of the dead were constant. The three-headed dog Cerberus had not been friendly to any of the rulers in Hell for centuries since its last master's ascension. The clan normally sent their dregs and troublesome clan members to run the realm of death and deal with the despair and loneliness as punishment. However, the Underworld was now in control of Sohma Yuki who banished himself from Heaven in order to be free of the chains associated with his family. Akito handed him the Underworld to run, but no one anticipated Yuki to handle the job for decades without complaint. Akito thought Yuki would come crawling back to Heaven's Gate and retake his position as a god of intellect and secrets, but Yuki hadn't contacted Heaven in any manner related to complaints. He had his loyal followers and family members behind him to keep things running smoothly with his guidance. He showed up to grand events and festivals hosted in the skies, then retreated back into the depths of Hell with the sound of a fully tamed Cerberus barking for him.

Yuki was known for being cruel and ruthless, yet compassionate to those who wavered on their path and had moments of weakness that landed them in the Underworld. It gained him respect among the living world, but fear still reigned supreme when one thought of Yuki. Those carrying crimes and cruelty with them to the Underworld were served their crimes tenfold in each circle of Hell. If anyone in particular crossed Yuki, they were usually driven to insanity before being drowned in the Sea of Blood.

Despite the power he held and the respect he gained from family and mortals, Yuki was lonely. While he escaped the confines of Akito's cage, he did not gain everything he could possibly want from being away from the main family. He knew what kind touches were, what cruelty was, but he never had what some of the dead brought with them to the Underworld. A man once threw himself in front of his wife to protect her from being killed. Shortly after his death, she was overcome with grief and took her own life to join him. The way they looked at each other and held one another stuck with Yuki. Their smiles didn't belong in the darkness of the Underworld. He allowed the two to pass on into Heaven.

Could he have that one day? In this realm meant for the dead? It didn't matter what he thought. It was time to decide the fate of new souls at his door.

"Yuki." The grey haired king looked up from his place at his desk to his cousin, Haru. Haru was Yuki's fiercest supporter and first defector after him when he took on the responsibility of taking over the Underworld. He was easygoing most of the time, unless they ran into a particular case that flew him into a rage. Yuki sighed as he set a recent report of a new soul's arrival aside.

"What is it, Haru?" His bored cousin pointed a thumb towards the ceiling.

"Today's the final day of summer in the human realm. The gods there are throwing a huge party for the humans to end the season. We've all been invited." 'We' usually meant the whole clan and that meant Akito, Kyo and Ayame. Yuki shot an annoyed glance his way.

"No." Haru sighed loudly.

"I already promised Kisa and Momiji that we'd go." Yuki closed his eyes. His younger cousins were usually on the receiving end of his kindness, but even they couldn't convince him to go if Akito was involved.

"Then go. I'm not going there to see Akito and those damn idiots unless I'm specifically called for it. I'm not ruining my day for nothing. Besides, I have work to do." He gestured to the record brought to him from the soul staying in limbo until her fate. Haru calmly walked up to the file. Giving it a once-over, he picked it up and dumped it in the official pile of passage to Heaven. Yuki's heart gave a start.

"Haru!" His cousin clapped in celebration, but his face was devoid of any emotion.

"Congratulations on making it to Heaven. There's no way you could convince me that a lady who feeds orphaned puppies and saved her neighbor from a knife attack deserves to spend her afterlife here. Now you're free." Yuki growled. Haru was a pain in the ass. Whatever. He pushed himself off his chair and strode out with Haru behind him. If he was going, it was because he was going to pay respects to the human realm gods for maintaining and flourishing the land.

Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Momiji and Kisa were excited when they saw their cousins emerging from the dark gateway. In respect to him, they knelt down and were quickly jumping up when Yuki said their names to greet them. He glanced around the field the land gods were using to have the party. It was a plain grassy field and vendors were selling souvenirs and food around in mass. A massive stage was built with hundreds dancing to the live band playing.

"They're using a field this time? It's always been a beach," Haru pointed out, accepting a skewer from a vendor. Momiji danced in his sandals.

"I heard that Kyoko-san wants to highlight her daughter's powers! She always been super protective of her, so this is her debut to the world as a goddess of bloom!" A flower goddess. Not uncommon. Most gods of the human realm were about growth and giving bounty to the earth. Momiji perked up when an orange haired figure came their way.

"KYOOO~!" Immediately, Kyo grabbed a hold of Momiji and cruelly grinded a fist into the poor god's head while he squirmed and cried.

"Your damn voice is gratin' as usual, brat!" Momiji whined and begged for help. Which came in the form of Black Haru looking for a fight. And an angry, love-starved Kagura searching for Kyo. Only Kisa looked horrified by the turn of events. Yuki was enjoying a glass of summer wine and watching the two pummel him before a loud voice erupted throughout the field.

"Good evening!" It was starting. Yuki tossed the leftovers of his wine at the quarreling trio, most getting on Kyo, to get them to stop and pay attention.

On the stage was the event coordinator of the festival and the glowing Kyoko in her signature fur coat. She looked more like a gang leader than a goddess, but she was a keystone in the harvest the humans needed for their crops. Her husband Katsuya stood beside her with all of the proud smiles of a father. The event coordinator bowed to the crowd.

"Welcome to our final summer festival of the year! And a grand welcome to our gods and goddesses gracing us with their presence!" Applause and glances were thrown their way. Momiji and Kagura soaked in the attention while Kisa hid behind Haru. Elsewhere, Akito waved her hand at the humans gazing at her in awe.

Feedback screeched from the speakers and everyone looked up to see Kyoko stealing the mic from the poor coordinator.

"Yo!" she greeted, grinning at the cheers she was given. "Yep, great summer, blah blah blah. But who cares?! Today's the day of my precious Tohru's debut!"

She gushed along with Katsuya pleasantly smiling. Momiji grinned.

"Kyoko-san's as eccentric as always." Haru rubbed his chin.

"Must be one hell of a daughter to make her that gushy." Yuki said nothing. Debuts of gods and goddesses were normal. He had seen dozens in the span of his lifetime.

Kyoko was glowing as she shoved her arm in the direction of the backstage.

"Introducing our newest Goddess of Bloom: Tohru! Come out, honey! SHOW THIS WORLD WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" she screamed that into the mic. Good God, she was frightening. Yuki could hand over the Underworld to her. Clearly she was more terrifying than he was.

Then he saw her. Wearing a flowing white dress and ribbons in her hair. She was stumbling to make it to the front of the stage from apparent stage fright, but her resolve was solid. Her brunet hair mirrored the fertile soil and her skin was fair and smooth. Her nervous eyes were a mix of chocolate and honey. Like all debuting gods, she bowed to her parents as a sign of her adulthood. She was quickly joined by a blonde and a black haired nymph. All three faced the crowd and bowed to them.

Yuki was taken aback when her eyes opened and she faced him. A new goddess showing the current ones respect. He bowed his head in acknowledgement and saw that his cousins all did the same. When he looked up again, he let himself memorize her features. Like many goddesses, she was beautiful. She carried an elegance around her and an air of kindness that filled even his cold body with warmth. That smile wasn't fake. After decades of cold stares, cruel whispers and lustful eyes in the hallways, Yuki knew when to trust others and when not to. Yet he found himself acting strange. Why was he so quick to think so highly of her despite this being the first time he's seen her? And he only knew her name.

She took the mic and held it to her mouth, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke.

"G-good ev-evening!" she stuttered. Goddesses, even her voice was sweet. "M-my name is Hon-Honda To-Tohru!"

"YOU'RE DOING GREAT, SWEETIE!" screeched Kyoko, still hearable despite not having the microphone. Tohru squeaked and carried on, feeling more confident in herself.

"We-we bless this land with the upcoming fall!" Arms out in welcome, she lifted large, autumn flowers out of the grass and surrounded everyone in giant blooms. Kagura, Momiji and Kisa were gasping in excitement when the flowers beneath them lifted them off the ground. She was met with raging cheers and applause. Unsure what to do with so much attention, she quickly fled from the stage followed by her two nymphs.

Yuki was left watching her flee and the familiar cold enveloped him again.

He wanted her back to chase it away.

* * *

The following week was fairly uneventful. Yuki decided to give himself a walk when he nearly snapped when a particularly offensive soul begged for mercy while smelling like the woman's perfume on his skin when he had been assaulting her. The woman managed to use a broken bottle to his neck and saved herself. Yuki wanted to end this soul himself, but luckily, Haru seized the man and flung him into the River Styx for the beginning of his eternal punishment.

Yuki neared the surface towards the human realm. He was being drawn to the human realm more often this past week. He had been yearning for the beautiful goddess ever since he saw her. Tohru.

Momiji told him that Kyoko had her daughter centuries ago and had kept her safe in the confines of their cottage away from the busy city life of humanity. She was learning how to care for the flowers she had been born to grow.

The nymphs beside her that day were her best friends. A violent yankee and vicious psychic. He heard stranger things.

Tohru was expected for greater things since her debut. Akito herself was even pleased with her show of power that Tohru could eventually be invited up to the Heavens to contribute to the paradise above. While Yuki was impressed, he was also disappointed. Her leaving to the Heavens meant that he would rarely see her. Since his banishment, he refused to step foot in the Heavens to keep Akito and Ayame at bay. No, he wouldn't let himself go there. He was here in the Underworld to stay away from them and he was content with the separation.

But the goddess he couldn't willingly part from. It filled him with an anguish he hadn't felt before since living in the Heavens. Maybe she could bring him the happiness he longed to have since leaving.

Emerging into the human realm, he sat against a trunk of a large tree and closed his eyes. This place reminded him of the goddess from before. Even if he didn't have her, this could be enough…for now.

"It's alright, I am here to help." A melodious voice sifted through the calm forest, causing Yuki to open his eyes urgently. Was…was he dreaming? That voice sounded familiar and he had only heard it once before. Melting into the shadows, Yuki used the darkness to move through the forest and closer to the voice.

He stopped abruptly when he saw Tohru sitting on the grass next to a brilliant batch of bronze chrysanthemums. She was talking to herself gently and touching the petals of a poor-looking flower, smiling when the flower came to life and bloomed beautifully. Yuki's breath hitched in his throat. She was still as lovely as when he last saw her. Could that count as their first meet if they hadn't been properly introduced?

"Tohru!" a voice called out. Stiffening, Yuki stayed like a shadow and watched from afar as the nymphs from before glided over to the goddess. She giggled.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" The dark haired nymph smiled and smoothed down Tohru's hair.

"Practicing your blooming?" Tohru confidently nodded.

"Hai! I'm quite busy since the debut." Uotani snorted.

"That's an understatement. That debut has ruined my phone bill. It won't stop ringing with people putting in requests left and right to ask me to enhance their gardens after Kyoko-san blesses the land! And the farms! Ugh! Make it stop!" The girls giggled, but Hanajima held up her hand.

"Arisa, wouldn't you be paying for phone bill and more if you take those requests?" Uotani looked like she had been struck with lightning.

"You're right! I need to go answer those!" Without another word, she ran from her friends with a determination Yuki only saw when Kagura chased Kyo through the mountains. Hanajima smiled at Tohru.

"I should be answering the calls to my phone as well. I have quite a list of people requesting my assistance. However, I shall be setting them straight once we meet and I sense discourse." Her expression turned dark and threatening for a moment, then smiled again.

"I don't want to leave you, Tohru-kun. I shall leave once you are done." Tohru shook her head.

"No, you should go on ahead, Hana-chan! I still have a couple things I need to do out here. And this is my first time gardening without my mother! I want to do my best." Hana held Tohru in a warm hug and bid farewell before she disappeared into the forest.

Yuki and Tohru were left alone with the goddess picking several of her flowers up and into a basket. Now he was truly alone with her. And Kyoko was off running her own errands with Katsuya. Already, Yuki felt the cold leave him just by watching her peacefully work. He wanted to speak to her, but Kyoko wouldn't allow such a thing. She wanted Tohru to ascend to Heaven. She didn't want Tohru around the screams of Hell.

And yet Yuki found himself feeling selfish. This emptiness in his heart refused to go away even after he found the freedom he sought for. After centuries of this solitude came a chance to lift his spirit. His legs moved before he could finish his thoughts.

Tohru gasped when she felt two solid arms encircle around her. Startled, she glanced back and saw eyes full of sorrow and longing to a familiar face she heard many stories about. Sohma Yuki.

"Come with me." His voice came out like a plea. Tohru had no time to react when she felt herself falling with him into the gateway he created. Her scream echoed down the path and rung out on the earth.

Uotani and Hanajima stopped dead in their tracks at her scream. That could only be Tohru.

"TOHRU!" They darted back towards the field of flowers, dodging the trees and branches obscuring the way. Neither flinched as their hair would get caught in the branches as they desperately attempted to reach their friend.

The last thing they saw was the train of her dress disappearing into the dark portal before their hearts dropped.

* * *

When Tohru awoke, she found herself laying in a warm bed with a low light on. The room itself was decorated much more regally than her humble cottage. Her basket of flowers were set on the nightstand. Her head wasn't spinning so much and she felt some of her strength returning. She slowly got out of the queen-sized bed she was on and moved to leave the room with her basket in hand. She wanted something familiar with her as she explored.

The first thing she noticed was the absence of light. At least natural light. The light streaming in was obviously created by power with the unfamiliar warmth kissing her skin.

This place was practically a palace. Tohru gazed in wonder at the splendor around her. From fine porcelain vases to the diamonds set in the lights to give a more natural glow. The paintings were all made and preserved carefully, hinting that they were centuries older than her. She continued to explore the manor quietly, descending down a grand staircase and stopping at a portrait at the end.

It was of Sohma Yuki. A man she heard so much about from her mother and the gossip around gatherings with other land gods.

He was so...young. Not younger than her, but younger than what she had been told. She expected a stern, older man who could be her father. She had not expected such a youthful face with eyes filled with sorrow. Sorrow. They looked like the same eyes she saw at the garden. Was this the ruthless king she had heard of? Then why did his eyes seem so sad?

She shook it off. It was rude to stare, even if it was just a portrait. She continued over to the back of the manor where a garden that put the one she bloomed to shame lied. This garden resembled an entire ecosystem itself with a grand pond and rainbow colored roses mixing in with blue heart lilies and white tulips. Several trees were planted with a bounty of fruits already growing and full.

Even in the Underworld the flowers were beautiful. She gently set her basket in the grass. The sweet sunflowers and chrysanthemums helped balance the white and blue of the many flowers in this garden.

Her mother told her all about life in the skies, earth and the depths below, but what she was seeing here didn't match what her mother had told her long ago. The underworld was supposed to be barren and wrought with an awful darkness and a winter that chilled your bones.

Maybe it still could. Why had she been brought here? She gasped, clutching her chest. Did she really screw up at the debut?! Did she not show enough respect to the higher gods and the Underworld?! Was this divine punishment?

A loud barking sound echoed from her right. Before she knew it, she was tackled down by a large dog with three heads. Panicking at each lick she was receiving, her mind was running a mile a minute. 'T-three heads! C-could it be?! C-C-Cerberus?!'

It were savoring the taste before it would devour the meat!

She was screaming in surprise rather than fear. What could she do?! She wasn't a fighter like Uo-chan and her mother. She didn't have Hana's wave powers. All she had were her flowering abilities and she didn't think Cerberus had any known allergies to pollen.

"C-C-Cerberus-san!" she cried out, waving her arms dramatically. "I-I'm just skin and bones! I-I'm not tasty at all!"

But the dog was happily continuing its affection without a care in the world.

A snap of the fingers set the dog back to its senses. It sat back and panted happily on the grass in anticipation. Wiping her face, Tohru noticed a white handkerchief being handed to her. She gratefully took it and finished wiping off the rest of the drool off her face.

When she opened her eyes, a gasp escaped her before she could suppress it.

Yuki stood before her, smiling kindly in a way that wasn't fitting to his status. Remembering her place, Tohru bowed before him. He was a god long before she was and she needed to show respect.

"Good evening. My name is Tohru, daughter of Kyoko, Goddess of Bounty." She wanted to say her title as well, but she was still so small. To her surprise, Yuki gently touched her shoulder to get her to look up. He shifted into a bow for her.

"Honda-san, my apologies for my earlier actions. I am Yuki, ruler of the Underworld. Please do not fear. I did not bring you here for despair." She visibly brightened, cupping her mouth with both hands excitedly. Her only worries left were for her family.

"Then, will I be going home soon? My mother might be worried!" Kyoko would destroy thousands of trees to find Tohru and her father could only control his wife for so long before he would become desperate as well.

Yuki looked pained, head drooping as he thought about parting from the young goddess.

"I...I..." He swallowed thickly. "I can't..."

"Eh...?" Tohru was taken aback at his answer. Yuki was muttering, but she didn't know if the words were meant for her.

"I can't return back to the cold. No, I won't." She tilted her head.

"The cold?" she whispered. She took a quick step back when Yuki's attention snapped back to her. He looked apologetic, but he didn't seem keen on letting her go.

"Please forgive me, Honda-san. I can't grant you the request to leave. At least not now." He has the same sorrowful eyes as the ones in the painting. Tohru felt pity for him, but part of her heart longed for home despite the other longing for independence.

"Sohma-sama..." she breathed. His hands grasped hers, kneeling before her.

"Please allow me to be selfish, Honda-san. Please grant me a few days of your companionship and I will give you your freedom." His heart ached for the warmth she gave. Even holding her like this was giving him a better mood, but he wanted to keep her here just a little longer.

Her heart ached for him. He seemed like a sullen soul like the many he must deal with every day. To be king in such a place must have been unbearably lonely. If she could do anything to lift his spirits, she wouldn't mind. He was simply asking for her company, after all. Her friends always said that her heart was too pure and innocent.

"Sohma-sama, it would be my honor!" She practically melted at the sincere smile of pure relief he gave her. Beside them, Cerberus wagged its tail and barked happily at its master's happiness. In the outskirts of the garden, Haru was smiling at the scene before him. Oh, that means he should properly prepare a room for her. The guest room Yuki put her in wasn't up to par and she should be treated as an honored guest. As he walked away, he wondered when he should tell Momiji and Kisa about her. Those two were best likely to keep it a secret and they would love to make a new friend with someone as pretty as Tohru.

* * *

Kyoko stopped dead when she entered her home to find her beloved daughter not in the house like she had hoped. Katsuya was right behind her with the groceries, not noticing just yet that Kyoko was looking for Tohru. Though he found it odd that she was running out to greet them. Kyoko forced out a laugh.

Of course, how silly of her. It was the first day of the week. Tohru was supposed to be checking on her sunflowers that were nearing the end of their lifespan, marking the end of the long summer they were having thanks to Kyoko's angry mood.

Tohru said she would be picking the last of the flowers today and growing grapes for wine. That was something to look forward to. But her daughter said she should be back before sundown.

She glanced back at her husband.

"Dear, Tohru's not home yet. We should go surprise her in her garden!" She tried to sound cheerful despite panicking internally. He smiled as he walked in to set the groceries down on the table.

"Sure thing. She's been working very hard since her first use of her power on such a public display." It was no surprise that Tohru had gained attention from the sky gods. Despite being born to a fierce goddess like Kyoko and a simple land god, Tohru was the perfect match for the divinity and elegance for Heaven. Kyoko and Katsuya were so proud of her for such an achievement and Tohru was determined to live up to the expectations of a goddess.

They walked out of their cottage and were surprised to find Uotani and Hanajima panting heavily in front of their door. Their tearful faces, which was a surprise coming from the latter, sent a chill down Kyoko's spine.

"Soh-Sohma Yuki...!" rasped Uotani. She shared what they had seen. The black portal. The last of Tohru's dress. Her basket of flowers that scattered some petals in its wake. Each detail caused deeper looks of horror on the faces of her parents. All Kyoko could think about was her beloved daughter now in the grasp of Yuki and the hellhole he resided in.

A loud cry echoed through the forest before every tree in the forest was ripped from the soil.

* * *

**I'm debating on whether or not to add smut. It's a little awkward considering I always thought of Yuki and Tohru in this innocent love, but I'm always open to suggestions.**


End file.
